


Dysania

by ohmyonibugi (happypil428)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21793774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypil428/pseuds/ohmyonibugi
Summary: You find yourself awake too early on a weekend and try to bring yourself to slumber again only to fail helplessly. Your boyfriend wakes up from his sleep due to your endless motions and you find that it’s only Jung Jaehyun who can make you drift back to dreamland.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader
Kudos: 40





	Dysania

The pitter patter of the raindrops against your window and the warmth of your blanket lull you back to sleep as you toss around on your bed. The alarm clock on your bedside table greets you with the blaring red figures of 6:45 AM, signaling that it is yet too early for you to be awake on a rainy Saturday morning. You let a yawn escape your lips as you turn to lie on your back and pull your duvet up to your chin, but a deep grunt beside you catches your attention.

“Stop tossing around,” he huffs under his breath as he shifts his arm that was slung around your waist.

“Did I wake you up?” you ask, carefully running a finger across the creases on his eyelids.

He looks at you through eyes still laced with sleep and lets out a soft chuckle, “No, but how could I possibly go back to sleep when you keep tossing and turning?”

You grin sheepishly and give a halfhearted apology as you turn to face him, “Sorry.”

He playfully narrows his eyes at you, questioning your apology, “You don’t really mean it, do you?”

You can’t help but laugh as you run your fingers through the bangs on his forehead to which he can only shake his head in mock disapproval. “Well, good morning to you, too.”

You part away the bangs from his brows, and his eyes flutter shut at the feeling of your fingertips tracing patterns on his forehead. A smile works its way on his lips as he tries to guess the characters you just traced. “Woojae?”

You quip, “That’s an easy one.”

“Try me,” he replies, a small smirk crossing his features.

A few more strokes of your fingers on his skin have him grinning again. “Casper?”

You nod in acknowledgment and set to trace another word on his forehead. A frown replaces the blissful expression on his face several seconds after and he blurts out indignantly, a pout on his lips, “Pig?! I am not a pig!” 

You roll your eyes playfully and pretend to be pensive. “Not a pig, my ass. I wonder who raids my cupboard empty every time he comes over.”

He scoffs, a sullen look crossing his handsome features. “Hey! I don’t do it every single time!”

A hearty laugh escapes your lips at his offended expression, breaking the peaceful silence that was previously accompanied only by your hushed whispers and the soft sound of raindrops against the window in the background, and although he can only pout in fake offense at your jab, to him, seeing your breathtaking smile is always the best start to his day.

“You say I’m a pig? Come on, write it again!” he continues to taunt you jokingly.

You can’t help the giggles that continuously spill from your lips and make no attempt at apologizing. Instead, you make sure to etch on your mind the expression on his face, though you know it was done in fake annoyance, as you fail to contain your amusement. 

“Let me do the next one,” you breathe out in a fit of giggles.

He narrows his eyes at you in suspicion. “Do you plan to insult me again?”

You shake your head and chuckle, focusing on tracing on his forehead. His eyebrows are furrowed in confusion, but his gaze at you softens as you finish running your fingers across his skin, the dimples that you can never get enough of now more prominent on the smooth planes of his cheeks. You look up at him, mirroring his expression with a small smile on your lips. He chuckles and inches even closer to you, resting his chin on the crown of your head and running his fingers through your hair. You rest your cheek on his chest, allowing yourself to hear his heartbeat, which, you realize, is all you need to drift back to sleep. You catch a whiff of his scent, one that now very much reminds you of home.

Before you drift back to dreamland, Jaehyun whispers in reply to the words you last traced, “I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/happypil428)   
>  [Twitter](https://twitter.com/happypil428)


End file.
